The End of New start
by airbursh
Summary: the kira case was no more. Near was alone after he let the S.P.K members go it was 2 years before he dis side to let them back in his life. he had connection with one of the S.P.K members. ... i'm sorry i'm not good a summary
1. silent night

The soft sound of the monitor made the little albino more tired than he was. After it was just him. The Kira case was no more... sadly. But he wasn't really alone. "L would you like some tea?" Roger asked him. "...No. ah how's Matt doing?" the albino tone sounding sleepy. "Just fine. I think you need some sleep Ryuga." The sheep shook his head yes. Roger picking up The fair boy to bring him to his room he asked. "Can you get my laptop?" Roger placing the albino on his bed

Then grading a laptop that was across the room. Then he handed it to the small child and then leaving the room.

Opening the old computer. He pressed the on button and the screen lighting up then asking for a password. The albino then typing a long complicated password. The laptop present with the word welcome. His screen saver was him and another person giving him a kiss on the cheek. The person had jet black hair. Skype open up just what he want to but knowing the person who he was going to skype was probably already sleeping. The sheep reach for the phone that was on his night side table then calling a number. (ringing) a tired over work voice answered. "Hello?" the white boy repaid. "Hello. how are you?" the tired voice ended the call. The albino wait for a couple minutes then his skype rang he answered it. An image of a tired man appeared. "What in gods name you think you can go to bed at ungodly hours and then call me at ungodly hours?" the tired man cracking his knuckles then neck. "Because I love you and this the time we can talk.. Sadly.. You're really cranky." the albino low monotone voice said. The man spoke. "I'm sorry for being so cranky it just that time of day? Night. Yeah, night… and I love you." the white haired man looked down almost like he was about to cry. "We should hang out sometime… it's lonely here by myself… is it bad that I crave your affection… I guess I'm just crazy, though. Anyway how's work going?" the man with jet black hair answer with. "Aw Near it's not bad. It's going crappy I mean I'm overworked..." the man was talking heard whipping sounds from the small boy on the other side of the camera. "Near are you okay?" the Near looked up his beautiful white curls hiding his eyes. His porcelain cheeks had little rivers going down. "I miss my old name…" Near then whipped the rivers away with his sleeves. "I want you back.. I want Halle back… and commander Rester.. I don't want to be alone in this building anymore.." Near's voice growing more upset and more tired as he spoke. "I want the same but at the same time.. We knew after the Kira case it would end." Near remember all the times he had said to the man. "Yeah... Stephen, do you think when I'm not busy and you're not busy we could get together?" Stephen smiled softly. "I would like that Nate" Stephen yawned then picking up the laptop placing it on his night side table then laying his head on his pillow. "Me too. Good night Vonnie I love you." Near now placing the old laptop on the nightstand. "Nighty night nearest… I love you too. Hopefully, see you in the morning."

* * *

 **Please read**

Hello, my name's brush. if you like the first chapter and you find any spelling errors can you please tell me I have dyslexia and I would like to fix them soon as possible and let me hear from you I would like


	2. morning talks

The albino was back at his room a solitude. He was sitting in the middle of the room toys scattered around him with paper scatter. Near was think about the task at hand when his computer made this sound someone wanting to contact him. "Roger can you get that." the albino twirled his white hair. Roger past him an old flip phone. The green letters said tammy. "Hello, Matt." Near's flat voice. "Hi bibble" Matts voice sounding scratchy and almost horse like. Near sighed scratching his head. "What did you do this time?" Near heard Matt talking to some children before talking to Near again. "Nothing I'm just wanting to talk to someone. You know I get bored with talking with kids all day~ or yelling, so what's up with you?" Matt ask. Near looked at his toys and the stacks of paper in. "I'm working on a case." the phone hung up on him or matt hung up on him. Near sighted 'he's probably just had to get something for one of the kids.' Near continue his work think of the portability of this psychopath and the next place here he could hit next. Then the huge computer monitor lit up. Near press a button that said Wammys house the allow the connection to pass. "What happen?" Near question, the redhead on the screen the appeared to be fixing something. "Oh, i drop the phone," Matt said with no emotion almost sounding like the curly white hair albino. "Are you upset?" Near asked not looking up from where his toys were. "Yeah, but what I did I can fix it. Un like some stuff I did." Matts voice cold with sorrow. Near nodding his head to Matt's explanation. "Actually this reminds me of a time I um broke Mello's phone." the redhead yawn. Near looked up at the monitor then asked. "When's the last time you slept ?" Matt yawn again then laughed. "I down remember~ you want me to go to bed don't you." Near smiled and said. "Yes." matt then smiled back. "Okay night love you, little bro," Matt said before ending the connection.


	3. clubs and bars are not your thing?

Stephen was in a car waiting for it to warm up. He pulled out his old id for the S.P.K building it's been two years since he been there and two years since he seen Near. the car finally became warm. Looking at the car's clock (9:47) would near still be awake~ yeah he would. Stephen asked himself. Pulling out of the parking lot driving down the street thinking of the thing of the thing that he and Near could do at 9:50 night. There was really no good restaurant open at this time and the only thing we're bars and clubs and Nears not really into that thing. But there really no use if he didn't ask the albino, Stephen pulled in a building. The street lights were making the old building look older than it was. Stephen got out of his car then proceed to walked up to the frosted glass door. He slid his id throw the card slot. an iris scanner came down. He put his eye up to it the scanner made a clicking sounds it finish the glass doors open and said welcome Gevanni,

Stephen made throw the building quietly unit he made his way to where near was. He saw Near lying on the floor it looked like he was sleeping Stephan walked a bit closer to him. "Roger can you get me some to drink?" the small boy asked who he thought was his taker. Stephen smiled then replied with. "Or we can go out if you want that is?" the white haired boy looked like he jump ten feet in the air. His lover smiled. "Did I scare you?" the albino sat up twirling his white hair trying to act like he didn't but it there was really no use. "No. so wear how you like to go?" Stephan needles down to Nears view kissing him on the cheek. "~does that mean a surprise then?" Nears quieted asked. Stephen smiled at him. "No and um Rester and hail can go~ I'm sorry about that they said maybe next time." Stephen sat down joining his lover on the floor. "Okay where do you want to go then" the sheep lean on Stephen's arm. "The only thing that's open is bars and clubs and you're not that kind of boy so." Near raise an eyebrow at the man who just calls I'm a boy. "Well may not but I do want to try it~ and I am not a little boy anymore there may age gap in this relationship but it only eight years." Stephen nodded his head in agreement. "So a bar?" Near looked at his lover. "I guess." he sighed. Stephen looks at what his little sheep was wearing. "I had a perusal can you wear something warmer it cold and you get sick easily." Near grab his collar of his shirt. "Can I keep on my pajama under my closest?" Stephen laughs giving him a kiss on his cheek. "Yes," near smiled in reassurance. "Should we go look in the disguises for something that might suit you?" Near got up struggling to stay up. Stephen got up to steady him so the smaller man wouldn't fall flat on his ass.

They walked a room with ridet gear and other warfare on one of the wall and on the other all there was dress to pan suits. Stephen starts to look through all the stuff looking for something nice for Near to wear. "Why not put you in a dress again?" Stephen asked playfully with the pale boy. Near gave him a smile and simply gave a stern. "No." "fine," Stephen said throwing a pair of pants at him and sweater vest. "Put them on." Near did as he was told but he put them on over his close. Stephen smiled at his lover's cork. Near looked at him. "How do I look?" Stephen handed him a wool coat. "good" Near put it on Stephen then slamming on a flat cap. "Do you want me to carry you?" Stephen asked. "Yea but can you grab Crutches?" Stephen picks up the little sheep.

Near was placed in Hyundai with nice leather seats they were cold to the touch. Stephen putting the key to turning on the car made a soft purring sound. "Gevanni where are we going?" Nears soft voice asked his lover. Stephen smiled at the old alias~ Stephen always found the Nears emotions came out more when they were truly alone or when other things were in play. "Cornin's it's really nice I took my first boyfriend there," Stephen said giving Near a side glance. "No talking about ex's." Stephen laughs at his white lover. "Do you wanna know his name?" Near gave him a suspicious glare. "What?" Stephen pulled into a parking lot making Near wait a little longer. "Nate river. His nickname is Near you see if you put the first two letter and the last two letter together

And then swap the a and the e around You get Near" near looked at him with a little angry in his eyes. "Thank you for explaining my name." Stephen smiled, "No problem Love. should we go in now?" "yes" Near simple replied


	4. drunkin sheep

Near and Stephen sat in bar stools the bars had many bottles of liquor. The menu had many fancy drinks. "So what are you going to pick?" Stephen asked. Near looked at the menu. "You pick~" Stephen close Nears menu. Then asked the bartender for a two tall glass of beer. "Why beer?" Near question his lover decision. "You seem boring," he said leaning over. They waited for the drinks. "I seem boring do I?" Near cockily said putting his hands on his hips. Stephen leans to kiss him but was intruded by there drink place by them. Near looked at the huge glass filled with this golden liquid foaming at the top. "I don't know if my body can take in all liquid?"

"Oh, it will." Nears lover said as took a sip. Near picked up the glass up with two hands it was cold to the touch. Nears place his lips on the rim of the cup. He let the foam tickle his nose and the golden fluid past through his soft lips. The taste was bitter. He put the alcohol beverage down. "How was it," Stephen ask. Near put his left hand down on the table. "I liked it." Near could feel his face getting warm. Stephen looked at Near then beverage he had only taken a little sip but he seems to be that his drink to be affecting him already. Stephen saw a sparkle form Nears hand. Looking closer he noticing a ring with a ruby on. Stephen smiled. "I see it fits know?" Near had the glass in his and again. "What does?" Nears said oblivious of what Stephen was trying to get at. "The engagement ring." Near looked at him. "Oh~ yea it doses?" Near softly smiled then started the twirl his thick curly hair. The small albino felt his body getting heavy. "Near baby~ maybe you should stop?." Near put his face down so his hair would 'hide' face. "Hey, Near?" Near looked at him throw his white lock of hair. "Yes, Gevanni?"

"What do you wanna do after this?" Near intoxicate brian said the first thing that came to mind. "Kids." Stephen snorted. "We should wait a little bit longer." Near nodded his head then asking Stephen something he was in prepaid for. "Is it bad that I craving a cigarette?" Stephen daw drop. "Do you smoke know?" Near looked at him. "No but~ I'd um I did when I was 11 for three months~" Stephen was shocked at what this child-like creacher. "Oh~ okay what else is there to do then~" Near looked at him awkwardly. "Stephy I need the bathroom," Near said squirming in his seat. "Can you wait till we get home?" he said fishing the last drop of a liquor. "Are we going home now?" Stephen nodded his head yes.


End file.
